Hurtful Love
by cokeman
Summary: Sometimes love is a wonderful thing. But, even something so wonderful can hurt you. No matter who you are. Rated T for safty.
1. The Start

So here's a story for Shinku and Eclair. And sorry this took so long. This chapter is going to be a little short, but the rest of them will be longer.

A quick little back ground info before I begin the story. It has been 3 years since Shinku left Flonyard, during that time period, they had developed a way for him to travel back and forth with ease.

Chapter 1

She didn't like it at all. Ever since reaching the age of 15, Eclair has been developing feelings for Shinku. As time kept going, the feelings kept growing stronger and stronger. It grew to the point where she couldn't even train with him anymore because it was too stimulating for her. And what made things worse was she knew he would never return her love because he loved Millefi. It was too painful for her. Sure she could take pain, but she found it too hard to take this kind of pain. She hated it and wanted it to go away.

She looked out at the rain. It wasn't very hard, but it was more than just a shower. She wanted to get some practice in, but it seemed it was going to be impossible. She got up and decided to go back inside. She turned the corner and hit something hard, making her fall.

"Oh, sorry." She heard a male voice say. "You alright?" She looked up and saw Shinku above her, offering him her hand. She stood up, ignoring his hand and walked off. She didn't want to see him at that time. She knew if she did anything with him, she would hurt Millefi. The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was hurt her precious princess, even if it meant hurting herself. She just kept walking forward, ignoring the calls of the blonde boy following behind her. "Wait!" He grabbed her arm. She tried to break free, but his grip was too tight.

"What do you want?" She asked, not turning around to look at him. He turned her around and pulled her close to him, capturing her in a deep kiss. _'Wha- What's going on?' _She thought. _'Why is he doing this... This isn't right...'_ She wanted to stop and yet at the same time, didn't. His warm lips were too inviting, too welcoming. She loved them. She gave in and started kissing him back. She heard a gasp. Breaking the kiss, she looked behind her to see Millefi there, a hurt expression in her face. "Wait this isn't." She tried to say, but Millefi just ran away. She broke away from Shinku and ran after her. Right before she caught Millefi, she tripped and fell down.

She got up and looked around. She was on the floor in her room, her blankets covering her, just leaving her head exposed. She got out from under them. _'Just a dream huh?'_ She thought. She gave a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would to if she hurt Millefi like that. She shook her head and tried to forget it. She looked outside, seeing a beautiful blue sky with only a few clouds here and there. She noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes and looked around again to make sure no one was around. She got dressed in her usual clothing and went out to get something to eat. She put some fingers on her lips. It felt like his lips were still on hers. She quickly got something to drink, hoping to make it go away. No use. It was still there. The feeling of him kissing her. But why? It was just a dream right? It wasn't real, right? She didn't know. Her face turned red and she gasped when she remembered.

*Flashback*

"Oh come on, please." Shinku begged. "I want to spar someone different. I haven't sparred with you in a while so please." He gave her puppy dog eyes. She huffed and started walking off. "Come on." He followed behind her, annoying her.

"I said no and I meant it!" She barked (no pun intended). "Why me? Go spar prince Gaul or something." She started walking off.

"I've sparred him like... Eight times now." He pouted. "Come on. Why not?" She stopped and clenched her fist. _'I can't tell him the real reason.' _She thought. _'But what should I tell him? I can tell he won't leave me alone till I give him a good enough reason...' _She let out a low growl. "Umm...?" He took a step toward her.

"FINE!" She shouted. She walked back with him and they both picked up their weapons and began to spar. Eclair, frustrated, was attacking more viciously than usual, though Shinku didn't seem to notice. He was having too much fun. She gave a horizontal slash right for his gut, but he blocked it with his sword and went in closer, kneeing her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Not wanting to lose, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with her, him landing right on top of her. Their heads hit one another and their lips crashed together. Dazed the two opened their eyes, only to realize what was happening a few seconds later. They broke apart and back away from one another.

"S-sorry!" Shinku tried to apologize. Eclair shot him a look of anger mixed with sadness, but mostly anger. She got up and walked away in a huff. Her face showed she was more mad than anything, but in actuality, she was sad. Her first kiss wasn't even a real one in her eyes, and it hurt her heart knowing she would never experience a real kiss with him. Suddenly, she got dizzy, making her stagger a little. Her head started hurting and she was feeling weaker and weaker by the second. She fell to the ground, her consciousness slipping away till there was none left.

*End Flashback*

After she had passed out, they must have carried her back to her room. She got a meal and finished it quickly. She got up and left, running into Shinku as she was leaving the room, knocking her over.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized and extended out his hand to her. She got up, ignoring it and just walked right past him. "Hey, wait." He said. She just ignored him. He called her a few more times, but she just kept ignoring him. She had been avoiding him for a while and he felt like he did something wrong. He just wanted to spend some time together, but she would just give him the cold shoulder and walk off. If he did something wrong, he wanted to apologize for it quickly and hopefully mend their relationship. Yet, if it was for some other reason, he would ask her to tell him, only if she felt comfortable doing so. "Wait!" He grabbed her arm. She tried to break free, but he wasn't about to let her go so easily. _'Wait, no!'_ She thought, remembering her dream. While the setting was different, everything else was almost the same.

"What do you want...?" She asked, trying not to show her discomfort, not able to turn around and look him in the eyes. He pulled her arm, turning her around. _'Please don't.'_ Was all she could think. She didn't want to hurt Millefi. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, seeing the scared look in her eyes. Her face didn't show it, but her eyes gave everything away; she was scared of something, but he didn't know what. "You've been avoiding me for a while now, but why...?" He questioned the small green haired girl before him. She tensed up. He wouldn't leave her alone so easily now, and she didn't want to lie to him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said feeling her get more and more tense.

"I might tell you later." She said. He let go of her shoulders and she took a small step back. "Might..." She said walking away.

"Ok then, I'll wait." He yelled to her. He walked the opposite way, wondering what he should do next.

TO BE CONTINUED...

There you go, the first chapter. Like I said, this one was short, but they will get much longer than this. So hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.

Review.


	2. Plan

So, I need to say something now. Umbreon-Sama, I need to correct you. Shinku and Eclair never once talked in the same paragraph, but they did talk more that one time per paragraph. If you look it over a little bit, you will see what I mean. Sometimes I had them say something and had the other character do an action, which may be why you are confused. So, just thought I would mention that. Though I am confused at something you said. You said " I would like to see it continue unlike the others." Would you clarify what you meant when you said that? Also, you misspelled paragraph, unless that was on purpose in which case, ignore what I just said.(p.s., sorry it took so long to update)

Chapter 2

Eclair sniffled. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. A noise from Millefi's room. A noise that made her chest hurt each time she heard it. And what made it worse was she knew very much well what it was. She had known it was going on for a while know; a few people did. It was already obvious when it seemed Millefi was gaining weight. She wasn't, well, not like it seemed at first. She had only told a select few what was happening, Eclair being one of them. Turned out, she was pregnant. She had been for a month now. It became clear who the father was before she even mentioned him. Most everyone knew she was in a relationship with Shinku. For how long, no one is sure, but everyone knows it had been for at least a year, maybe more.

Eclair walked away quickly; the pain becoming too much to take. She went back to her room and sat on her bed. She put her knees up to her chest and held them close. A single tear rolled down her face. She sniffed a bit and lied down, settling down for the night, though her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares about Shinku and Millefi. About their relationship. About their love. Eclair woke up five times from the same type of nightmares. She would try to brush it off and go back to sleep, only to have another nightmare.

Eclair grumbled, tired form lack of sleep. She shuffled down to the kitchen to get some food. She really was tired. She had gotten her food and didn't even notice herself eat it.

"Good morning." She could feel her whole body heat up, knowing who it was right away by his voice. She growled a bit. He was the last person she wanted to see at the time. It was all because of what he and Millefi did last night that she wasn't able to get much sleep.

"Good morning." She said, trying to hide her discomfort.

"You alright?" He asked. "You seem really tense." She could feel her face heat up. She wasn't looking at him, but could feel his eyes. It felt like they were scanning her body.

"I-I'm fine." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"If you say so." He looked at her suspiciously, wondering whether or not she was telling the truth. "Well, see ya." He finished his food and left. She felt sort of relieved. Without him there, she wasn't as tense. She couldn't stand being in his presence any more. It was just becoming too unbearable. It's not that she didn't want to see him. She did. It was just that every time she saw him, her chest would hurt. Badly.

Shinku wandered the halls, wondering what he should do. He had to go home in a few days for school. Not that he wouldn't visit, he just wouldn't be around as much. He wanted to do something fun before he had to leave. He had done a lot already and there wasn't much left he could do.

"Oh, hey, what are you up to?" He looked over to see Yukki waving to him, walking towards him.

"Nothing." He said casually.

"Hey, want to help me with something?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

"Sure." He said. Yukki began walking away, Shinku following close behind. Eclair watched the two, wondering what was up. She had turned the corner to see him talking to Yukki. Wanting to know what they were up to, she followed them, making sure they didn't notice her. "So, what do you need help with?" Shinku asked, curious.

"You'll find out." She said in a teasing tone. Eclair could feel her hair stand on end, not liking the way Yukki said that at all. For some reason, it felt like something she wouldn't like. She saw them walk into a small cabin; one she didn't recognize at all. She knew the surrounding area pretty well and knew that the cabin hadn't been there before. She waited for a few minutes before approaching the cabin. She looked in the window and saw no one inside. She looked around and saw another door in there, quickly realizing they left out that way.

"Ok, good." Yukki said. "We lost her now." She stopped walking and looked back to make sure.

"Lost her?" Shinku stopped next to her, giving her a confused look.

"We couldn't have Eclair following us." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked. "Wait, she was following us?!" He said, surprised.

"Yes." She said. "It's going to be her birthday in a few days, so everyone is planning a party, but we don't know where to have it." She explained. "So, I need your help finding a good place for it." She told him.

"So, it's her birthday, huh." He said to himself. "In how many days exactly?" He asked.

"In 5 days." She said.

"Alright." He nodded. He placed his fingers to his chin, thinking of what he could get her as a present. "So, how old is she going to be anyway?" He asked.

"17." Yukki answered him. The two began walking again, trying to find a good spot for the party.

"Why not over there?" Shinku asked, pointing over to a clearing. They walked over there and looked around, making sure it was good enough. Other than all the sticks and leaves on the ground, it was a pretty nice area.

"Yeah." She said, nodding. "It will need a little cleaning, but it's good enough." They nodded at each other and began cleaning the area, getting all the twigs and sticks out first. They would clean everything else out with everyone else, once they showed them the spot. "Alrighty." Yukki said after they had cleaned most of it. "Lets head back for now."

"Yeah." Shinku nodded in agreement.

Eclair sighed and sat on the ground, resting her back on the cabin. She looked up at the sky. She could see a few blue pieces where the leaves didn't cover. She began to think about the past. About the day she fell in love with Shinku.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make the chapters shorter so the story won't be like 3 chapters and to separate the events more.


End file.
